This invention relates to a load carrying vehicle which includes a dump body rotatable about a vertical axis and tiltable about a horizontal axis.
In the past, various load carrying vehicles have been developed which include a tiltable dump body, wherein the dump body can be loaded with solid flowable materials such as dirt, gravel, etc., the vehicle moved to another site, and the dump body tilted about a horizontal axis to remove or dump the material. The prior art indicates that various dump vehicles have been conceived of in which their dump body also rotates about a vertical axis with respect to the vehicle framework so that the load carried by the vehicle can be dumped to the side of the vehicle. While such rotating dump load carrying vehicles have been disclosed in the past, it appears that vehicles of this type have not met with substantial commercial success, apparently because of various problems encountered with the construction and balance of such vehicles. For example, when the dump body of a vehicle is rotated and tilted to dump the load to the side of the vehicle, the center of gravity of the vehicle and its load is likely to be shifted to the side of the vehicle, and the center of gravity of the load may shift far enough beyond the side of the vehicle as the load is being dumped to create the hazard of having the vehicle tilt over. Moreover, if the vehicle is located on uneven terrain as its dump body is rotated and tilted, the hazard of turning over the vehicle is increased.